My Survival Of The Apocalypse
by RHLJCCQF
Summary: It all started with a slap... Quinn/OC - Brittana - Sam/OC
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

 **Quinn's POV**

I don't know how the world had come to this. I don't know how i was not breaking down constantly over the loss of people i once called my true family. I don't know how any of us weren't shedding a tear since we had all lost our dreams,homes and belongings. I don't know how we are alive.

I held tightly to Casey's hand as she drove us in the expensive RV we found to wherever this road would take us. Glancing behind me i see Sarah cuddling into Santana on the couch whilst Brittany rested her head on her shoulder. Blaine and Marley were playing with Beth and her toys, the laugh that escaped Beth's mouth brought the first smile to my face in days. Sam was coloring in with Stacy holding her close to him while doing so i guess he was being protective since she was the only family he had left. Lastly Ryder and Jake were making beats on the table to keep themselves from getting bored. I turned back around to look at Casey only seeing half of her face, leaning over i quickly kissed her cheek making her blush.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"For helping, protecting and saving us repeatedly" i answered resting my forehead against the side of hers. She turned and pecked my lips before turning back and focusing on the road still holding my hand. Adjusting my head to now rest on her shoulder so i was looking out the front window , my mind wouldn't stop thinking of people that used to be with us.

We were once made up of 28 people now there are only 12 of us left. Now we have to survive the end of humanity. What is the end of humanity? Well it's simple. The Zombie Apocalypse, when did this begin? For me it all started with a slap...


	2. Chapter 1

**Quinn's POV**

 ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

Groaning, i blindly waved my arm searching for the alarm that ruined my sleep. I turned onto my back and stared up at the ceiling, i picked up my phone whilst moving my newly dyed pink hair out of my face. There were multiple texts asking where i was which i simply replied with 'Bed'. Tiredly, i noticed the time, 1:00pm, "woah i slept longer than i thought" i mumbled as i climbed out of bed as slow as possible into my bathroom. Leaning on the sink, i looked into the mirror and saw the dark bags under my eyes, pushing myself away i quickly had a shower and changed into a white tank top, black skinny jeans, my leather jacket and put light make up on.Finally i walked downstairs trying to be silent as to not alert Judy and Russel i was still home. Your probably wondering why i said their names instead of mom and dad well after i gave... Beth up to Shelby and moved back home a couple weeks later my birth-giver took my sperm donor back after he 'promised' he would never do it again and was sorry. Jokes on her really because iv'e already saw him back with that tattooed freak again. Anyway i was on the final step of the stairs which just had to creak, holding my breath i waited for any other responding noise. Thinking it was clear i started walking to the front door when suddenly i felt a weight on top of me, pushing it off of me i saw my father. He looked quite unwell actually he was really pale, he looked like a zombie really. He tried to get me again so i ran out on the way i saw my mother on the sofa passed out with whiskey by her side knocked over.

Jumping in my car i drove to the school breaking the speed limit the entire way there, looking around the roads they were empty and in my head i imagined a cricket making a noise and i chuckled to myself at the thought. I parked my car and hopped out making my way inside. My heart beat was the only thing i could hear and a sense of dread came over me as it was eerily silent. Walking down the hallways towards the choir room, hoping to talk to Santana, i thought about all the memories i had here that lead up to me like this not regretting a thing. I came to a stop in front of the choir room door and saw all the lights off, pushing the door it was locked i tried again. Before i knew it i was inside with a hand around my neck.

"Finn! What the Hell Do You Think Your're Doing?!" I Heard a voice say which i recognized as Puck. Feeling the hand move away i started coughing and another hand came on my back rubbing it, looking up it was Santana who sent me a small smile.

"I thought it was one of them!" Finn Argued back.

"So you just would of let them in even though they didn't know we were for definite in here?" Puck retorted.

"umm... Im just looking out for all of us i am the glee leader after all."

Oh god iv'e had enough already.

"Can someone please tell me why Finn just tried to attack me and the lights are off?" I Questioned.

"Zombies" Brittany Stated sitting in her seat staring ahead in a monotone voice. Santana walked over and sat next to her putting an arm around her pulling her into her side.

"Excuse me?"

"Zombies"


End file.
